


Epiphany

by Smokestarrules



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Boscha is nicer in this than the show so, F/F, Finished it, Gen, I started writing this like three weeks ago, and bc of that its unfortunately not caught up on the events of Understanding Willow, and then COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT ITS EXISTENCE, so FYI, so I'm posting it now, sooooo, thats nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules
Summary: “Y’know, because-” Willow begins, fixing her with a confused stare, “because you two are together. Right?”Amity feels like the entire world has just ground to a complete and utter halt. “WHAT?!”OrFive times someone thinks Amity and Luz are dating plus the one time Amity finally Figures It Out (and maybe works through some of her own issues along the way)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Willow, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 59
Kudos: 998





	Epiphany

**Epiphany**

_ #1. Boscha _

“Hey.” Amity looks up and does a double-take when she realizes who it is. She’s sitting in the library, and she’s never even seen Boscha go  _ near  _ the building before, let alone be  _ in  _ it.

“Hey,” Amity says in response, slowly putting her book down, “what’s up?” She hopes instinctively that Boscha hasn’t seen what she was reading; nothing research-like at all, instead a trashy romance, but then rethinks herself.  The human Luz had said that she shouldn’t hide what she enjoyed, and since Luz was usually  _ (infuriatingly so) _ right about these kinds of things, Amity would try. So when she sets the book down, she doesn’t automatically hide the cover with her hand. 

_ (Luz tends to be right about a lot of things) _

Boscha looks uncomfortable as she sits down, and Amity feels a twinge of worry. “So.. about the human,” she says, almost as if she’d been able to read Amity’s previous thoughts, “I’ve been thinking a lot about how I act around her.”

Amity stares at her, wondering if she’s missing something. “Okay,” she offers, unsure what this is about, “and?”

“And the way I act towards her isn’t fair to you,” Boscha sighs, looking down at the table. “So I’m going to try to be better about that because you’re my friend.”

Amity blinks, flattered. She hadn’t known Boscha had appreciated her that much. It makes her slightly guilty, too; she’d kind of assumed the other girl just kept her around because she was the top student. 

“-And, you know- she’s kind of cool, sometimes-” Boscha says, scratching the back of her head. “Don’t tell her I said that.” She points self-consciously at Amity, but still is yet to meet her eyes.

Amity frowns. “O-kayyy,” she says, still not entirely sure what Luz has got to do with  _ anything,  _ “great?”

She really has no idea why this is happening right now.

But whatever. For better or worse, Luz seems determined to be her friend now, and even if Boscha’s strange sudden acceptance of her existence is extremely odd and somewhat out of Boscha’s character, Amity’s going to accept it because it’s convenient.

_ (Not like she’d wanted her friends to like Luz for whatever reason. Of course not; that was ridiculous) _

"Thanks,” she says after a second, and finally catches Boscha’s eye. “That.. means a lot.”

And it does! It really, really,  _ really _ means a lot for reasons that Amity doesn’t like to think about. And she’s happy about this new development, random as it is, but mostly she’s just.

Confused.

Boscha gets back to her feet, then, smiling down at Amity. “Okay, that’s all I needed to say. I’ll let you get back to-” her eyes dart down, and then widen. “-Solar Eclipse Of The Heart?”

Amity feels her face gets hot. “Uh- the human suggested it,” she stammers, heart thudding. 

Boscha blinks. “Oh. Yeah, I figured,” she says in a tone that makes Amity feel ever more like she’s missing something. “So. Later.”

"Bye,” Amity says, and she watches as Boscha leaves.

_ Huh. _

_ ;; _

_ #2 & 3\. Edric and Emira _

“Hey, Mittens, got a sec?” 

“Get out of my room,” Amity says without looking up, knowing full well that they won’t.

"Listen, Mittens,” begins Edric at the same time Emira says, “we didn’t mean to-”

They pause, look at each other, and then Emira continues, “we weren’t meaning to step on your toes back there. With Luz, we mean.”

Amity finally meets their eyes. For some reason, they both look guilty. She huffs and puts her book down, knowing that she won’t be able to get any work done until they’re done. Are they talking about yesterday? She and Luz had met up at the library to swap books  _ (Luz wanted to reread book 3 of Azura)  _ and the two idiots had, once again, insisted on tagging along. Maybe this was about when Amity was checking out her new books; the twins  _ had _ kind of stolen Luz away for a bit while she was doing that. It’d frustrated her, true, but.. she was used to that kind of thing coming from her siblings.

But was that really such a big deal?

“..What?” She prompts, when neither of them resume immediately. 

Edric sighs, looking kind of like a kicked puppy. “We  _ mean,  _ we didn’t know about you and Luz when we were hanging out with her.”

“Yeah,” Emira pipes up again, “if we’d known, I swear we wouldn’t have even come with you!” Both twins suddenly adopt identical pleading expressions. “Please forgive us!” They say in unison.

...Amity hates it when they do that. She still doesn’t know what the heck they’re talking about, but whatever gets them out of her room faster.. “I forgive you,” she deadpans, “now get out.”

“You’re the best, Mittens!” Edric cheers as Emira goes, “oh, thank  _ goodness,”  _ and Amity must be a genius because they both started backing out of her room. Amity relishes that she’ll be able to quickly forget about this meaningless back-and-forth and get back to studying.

Of course, though, her siblings are literal demon spawn. And, being literal demon spawn, Emira pauses on her way out the door and gives Amity a sly wink. “Just tell me if you ever need some advice!” She grins at Amity’s confused frown. “About hormones, I mean. If you have any questions, I’m always here-”

“GET  _ OUT!” _ Amity shrieks, having heard enough. She looks around for a weapon and grabs a pillow, but her sister has already ducked out of the room. She can hear  _ both _ of those devils howling with laughter as they walk down the hallway. Amity sits back down, her face burning. 

_ Ah, hell.  _ Even her  _ ears  _ are red.

_ Don’t think about it don’t think about it don’t think about it- _

_... _

…Sometimes, Amity kind of hates herself.

What did the topic of  _ Luz _ have anything to do with..  _ that  _ kind of stuff?

You know what. She doesn’t want to know.

_ Whatever. They were just probably being stupid…  _ After all, who knows what goes through her sibling’s minds?

;;

_ #4. Lillith _

The next time is almost worse, because if Amity is uninterested in discussing her new friend with her siblings, she’s never, _ever_ wanted to discuss it with her teacher.

“I understand you’ve been growing closer to young Luz Noceda,” Ms. Clawthorne says without warning when Amity’s  _ this  _ close to finishing the right arm of an Abomination. Barely two seconds into what’s sure to be a tiring conversation, Amity already doesn’t want to have it with  _ her mentor.  _

“Is that a problem?” She responds, keeping her eyes fixed firmly on the Abomination.  _ Now the head.. No, not like that- _

“No, no, of course not,” Ms. Clawthorne answers in a way that screams,  _ yes, it’s a very big problem, obviously.  _ “You're aware that she’s still training with my sister, yes?”

Amity frowns, and the Abomination wobbles a bit before she regains control of it.  _ Focus. _

“Yes, I’m aware,” she says once she’s completed the thing’s face. In all, it doesn’t look too shabby with how distracted she’d been for the upper half of it, and Amity feels a glimmer of pride glow in her chest that is immediately squashed by her teacher continuing to speak.

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Ms. Clawthorne asks. “She’s not upholding her part of your deal, now, is she?”

Amity grits her teeth. Nine times out of ten, she feels nothing but respect and admiration _ (and sometimes maybe even affection _ ) for her mentor. But in subjects like this  _ (talking about that godforsaken Witch’s duel) _ she has to make sure to stop herself from saying something she knows she’ll regret.

_ (Because Ms. Clawthorne has a blind streak a mile wide when it comes to the Owl Lady) _

“There isn’t any deal,” Amity responds shortly, “not anymore. I dissolved the everlasting oath.” 

Ms. Clawthorne blinks. “Why would you do that?”

Amity snaps. “Because  _ you  _ made me cheat!” At Ms. Clawthorne’s sudden bewildered look, she continues, “you made me think I was performing powerful magic on my own, but I wasn’t! That was just for you to beat your sister!” She glares at the ground, unable to meet her teacher’s gaze. “Luz may have cheated, but so did I. I declared the oath irrelevant because no one won fairly.”

Ms. Clawthorne is silent for a long time. Amity wonders if she’s just lost any and all training from the professional Witch, and, in the moment, she can’t find it in herself to care.

“Amity..” Ms. Clawthorne sighs, gently placing a hand on Amity's shoulder. “You’re right, of course. I shouldn’t have made you cheat like that. I get so caught up in trying to catch my sister that all rational thoughts just fly out of the window.” Amity feels her sigh again. “I’m trying to be better about that.”

Amity turns in her grasp to face her. Ms. Clawthorne meets her gaze solemnly. “I am sorry for my actions at the Covention,” she says, and Amity can tell she’s being genuine. “I made you cheat, and that was wrong. I apologize.”

Amity shrugs, smiling half-heartedly. “It's fine,” she mutters, suddenly feeling awkward. She doesn’t think it’s normal for students to be having heart-to-hearts with their teachers. 

“Next Witch’s duel,” Ms. Clawthorne declares, “You’ll win on your own. I know you will.”

Now the smile on Amity’s face was real. “I don’t plan to get into another Witch’s duel,” she confesses with a laugh. 

Ms. Clawthorne waves a hand dismissively. “I’m sure you’ll get wrapped up in one eventually, nearly every Witch has. But no,” she says, “not for a while again, I’m sure. Even putting aside all the cheating, it is exceedingly rare for your first Witch’s duel to have occurred with you so young.”

“Yes, well, the human Luz seems quite adept at pushing my buttons,” Amity says, smiling a little more genuinely this time. “I got so angry, and a Witch’s duel was all I could think of.” She frowns. “It wasn't the most mature response.”

“Do not ponder it,” says Ms. Clawthorne soothingly, “It’s perfectly common for future partners to anger each other like that every once in a while.”

_ Partners _ is a bit of an abnormal word for Amity and Luz’s friendship, but Ms. Clawthorne is being kind, and so Amity lets the odd label pass without speaking up. “If you say so.”

“I do,” Ms. Clawthorne says proudly. She takes a breath and claps her hands together. “Alright! Now that we’re done, let’s see how much you’ve learned since our last meeting, shall we?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Amity brightens immediately; this is always her favorite part of training. She straightens up and readies the training wand she’d set aside earlier, pushing all thoughts of  _ partners  _ and  _ Luz  _ out of her mind.

;;

_ #5. Willow _

“Where are you taking me?” Amity asks coolly, leisurely trailing behind Luz down the school hallway. They both have a free period, and while Amity would usually be holed up in some corner either reading or doodling already, the human had managed to convince her to follow to a _ ‘surprise.’ _

_ What kind of ‘surprise’ could be inside the school?  _ Amity wonders. Despite that she doesn’t totally trust whatever this is going to be, being with Luz is far better than studying on any given day, even if the human has a bit of a tendency to get them both in trouble.

“This way!” Luz says, which isn’t an answer to her question, but Amity shakes her head fondly and follows. This side of the school is mostly abandoned, and the thought gives her a slight worry.

If she gets in trouble so soon after the fiasco that was her first Witch’s duel what will her parents say? She knows.

_ “Amity. You clearly need to work harder,” that would be Father. “If you have time to cause a ruckus you have time to improve your magic, understand?” _

_ "Isn’t this the same human who made a fool of you at the Covention?” Mother would ask, “Why are you still seeking her out? All she represents is someone you can and will beat.” _

They would make her stop being friends with Luz.

Her heart protests violently at the very thought.

“..Luz? This isn’t going to disturb anyone, is it?” She asks anyways. 

“Hm?” Luz looks back at her and Amity feels her chest grow warm at the excited expression the other girl wore. “Oh. Nope! It shouldn’t, at least!”

That… isn't entirely comforting.

“Are we almost there?” They’re nearly at an exit.. they aren't leaving school, are they?

“Yup! Just this way!” Moving quickly, Luz grasps Amity’s hand in hers and starts tugging her along to make Amity move faster. The move almost completely backfires, however, because the moment Amity feels the warm hand around her own she nearly freezes in her tracks. 

_ Luz is.. holding my hand..? _

“Here we are!” Luz cheers, skidding to a halt in front of an empty classroom. “Now, just go in there!” And without any further gusto, she full-on shoves Amity into the room, closing the door and clearly locking it behind her. Amity, still reeling from premarital hand-holding, takes a moment longer to react than she’d normally take, and she doesn’t even notice the other person in the room until said person clears their throat.

Flushing at being caught at such a vulnerable moment, Amity clears her throat to apologize to whoever it is at her own rudeness, sees who the person is, and snaps her mouth shut.

_ Oh, hell. _

It’s  _ Willow. _

“Hello, Amity,” Willow says coldly. “Finally noticed me, have you?”

“Willow!” Amity doesn't know what she’d been expecting, but being stuck in a locked room with Willow wasn’t it. “How’re you doing?” She asks nervously.

“Better,” Willow replies, “now that Luz is here at Hexside and I have actual friends again.” Amity flinches. 

So she wasn’t going to pull any punches. That was fine; Amity deserves everything Willow could say about her.

“Wha-”

“I think we should try and make up,” Willow interrupts, “for Luz’s sake, if anything.”

Amity’s heart hurts, suddenly. She decides not to question this; and she takes a deep breath. She’s right, after all; of  _ course  _ she’s right. “That.. is probably for the best,” she agrees quietly.

Willow regards her coolly. Amity knows she’s grown far more confident ever since Luz appeared, but she hadn’t known the depth of that change until now. “I’ll go first,” she says. “You hurt me. When we were kids, you were my only friend. So when you started acting like a jerk to me, I didn’t understand why. At least not at the time.” Her tone is darker now. “But I get it now. You started acting that way because I wasn’t as talented with magic as you were, and because making fun of me helped you fit in.” Through this entire speech, Willow hasn’t broken her gaze. Amity swallows, feeling guilt tug at her stomach.

“What do you want me to say?” She asks weakly, once she’s positive Willow’s done. 

Willow frowns, but still doesn’t look away. Amity wishes she would; the other girl’s icy eyes are just making her feel even worse. “I want an apology,” she says finally. “I don’t want to know why you did it; I don’t even care. I just want you to say you’re sorry and mean it.”

Amity smiles, but the action is anything but happy. “An apology?” She chokes out. “That’s all you want?” She can’t believe this girl. “I was so cruel to you, and all you want in return is an apology?!”

“A real one, yes,” Willow doesn’t back down. “If you can.”  _ If you truly regret it. _

Amity  _ does _ regret it.

“I’m sorry.” Amity finally breaks their eye contact, unable to look her former friend in the eye any longer. “I really, really am. I was wrong to do what I did. It was unforgivable.”

Now she looks like the Willow Amity had known, eyes wide, mouth open; her arms jerk forward before retreating again hastily, like her first instinct is to reach out and comfort Amity, which is ridiculous, because Amity is the person who’d single-handedly made Willow’s life practically a living hell. 

For a minute, Amity hears nothing but the sound of their breathing. And then..

“Thank you,” says Willow. “I could tell you meant it.. and it wasn’t  _ all  _ your fault. We haven’t been friends for years, but I still remember what your parents are like. Too much of that will stifle anyone.” She tries to smile. “So I’d say you’re not  _ totally  _ at fault.”

“But that’s no excuse!” Amity argues, “I was just a stupid kid looking to fit in!” She sighs. “I knew I was hurting you and I kept doing it anyway.”

Willow nods. “You did,” she agrees, which, ironically, makes Amity feel a bit better. At least she’s being held accountable for her actions. “How about we just start over?” At Amity’s startled look, she holds out a hand to shake. “Hi, I’m Willow. What’s your name?”

Slowly, shakily, Amity reaches out and grasps the hand. “Amity Blight,” she says, trying to sound more sure about this than she really was.

And as Willow nods at her and Amity steadily tries to smile back, she thinks  _ (hopes)  _ they’ll be okay.

“So, what made you come and do this today?” Amity asks once she feels it’s safe enough to speak again. 

Willow smiles, and although it’s small and hesitant, it’s also genuine, and that makes Amity feel warm inside. “Well, I figured that since you and Luz are getting so close now it would suck for us to still be at each other’s throats.”

_ Okay, that’s kind of weird, _ Amity thinks but doesn’t say. Instead, she says, “Oh. Okay. Really?” Because Luz says with friends you’re supposed to be  _ honest but polite _ which Amity kind of thinks is an oxymoron but Luz is usually _ (always) _ right about these kinds of things so Amity tries to listen to her advice.

“I mean, it’s just- Luz is close with  _ everyone,”  _ Amity blusters at Willow’s now-perplexed face. “I- not that I’m not grateful or anything, but-”

“Y’know, because-” Willow begins, fixing her with a confused stare, “because you two are together. Right?”

Amity feels like the entire world has just ground to a complete and utter halt. _ “WHAT?!” _

;;

_ (in hindsight, a number of her recent conversations with various people make quite a bit more sense in the light of this realization and much-needed context) _

;;

_ +1! Luz _

_ Oh. _

All Amity can think is  _ oh. _

...So  _ maybe  _ the feelings Amity has around the human Luz aren’t the same as the feelings she has around  _ any other friend she’s ever had. _

_ Oh. _

Everything seems to click with this small mistake.

No, _ obviously  _ Willow is wrong, but-

But Amity  _ wants  _ her to be right. She  _ wants  _ she and Luz to be together.

_ Crap.  _

Willow had realized her mistake almost immediately _ (it’d helped matters that Amity had shouted ‘what?!’ at the top of her lungs) _ and had tried to figure out the confusion by continuing to speak and. Apparently Willow and a whole bunch of other people are under the impression that Amity and Luz are  _ dating. _

And Amity has no idea what to do with this information,  _ especially _ after her own little  _ (huge)  _ revelation.

“I’m so sorry for assuming!” Willow cries, throwing her hands up in the air, “I just thought-”

“-That we’re  _ together?”  _ Amity finishes for her, teetering on her feet as she tries to get her bearings back again. “What could've given you that idea?”

Willow stares at her. “I could’ve sworn..” She mutters to herself. 

Amity kind of wants to die. “I-” She stammers, “I hadn’t even considered-”

Hadn’t considered  _ what?  _ The thought of her and Luz, as a couple?

_ Liar. _

Face flushing, she rushes to complete her sentence. “N-not that we’d- I mean, she doesn’t even li-” Reeling with embarrassment and not really wanting to finish what was currently spewing out of her mouth, Amity decides to do them both a favor and shuts up mid-sentence. 

_ “Oh,”  _ Willow says, eyes even wider. “But you  _ want to.” _

“You’ve got the wrong idea!” Amity sputters at the suggestion. She can feel even the very tips of her ears turning red. “I-”

“Oh, no, I don’t think I do,” Willow smirks, and Amity knows she’s lost this argument. “It’s cool, though. Luz is great! I’d be more surprised if you _ didn’t  _ like her.” She gives Amity a surprisingly gentle smile. “I won’t say anything. We’re friends again, right?”

Amity swallows. At least through this extremely stressful conversation she’d done  _ something right.  _ “That sounds nice.”

In a stroke of luck  _ (or perhaps the opposite)  _ Luz chooses this exact moment to unlock and open the door that’s keeping Amity and Willow in the classroom. “So… you two got everything worked out, right?” Luz asks, oblivious to the new tension inside the room. “Are we all friends again?” Amity stares at her, and to her utter dismay, seeing Luz’s face just makes her more flustered. Unable to speak, she shuffles her feet awkwardly as she tries to work out the chaos happening in her brain.

Willow ends up being a godsend. She steps forward and gives Luz a disappointed face. “Luz! You said you wouldn’t come in until I said so!”

Luz puts on a ridiculously panicked face that would look fake on anyone not her. Amity is frustrated to find that she also finds the face ridiculously cute. “Did I interrupt at the wrong time?!”

Seeing as Amity is still not conscious enough to speak, Willow shakes her head for her. “No, you didn’t.” She sends Amity another of those smiles Amity still feels she doesn’t deserve. “We worked things out.”

“Aww, you guys!” Tears clouding at the corner of her eyes, Luz leaps forward and envelops them both in a large hug. “I’m so happy for you!” Too frazzled to handle close contact like this, Amity freezes for the entire hug and when Luz takes a step back seemingly  _ years  _ later, she tries her best to act normal and not like someone who’d recently realized they had a crush on their friend because someone had  _ assumed  _ they were dating. 

“Yeah..” Amity smiles, hoping it doesn’t look too half-hearted. She  _ needs  _ to get away from Luz and figure some things on her own, and  _ fast.  _ “So. I’ll see you later, okay? I… I have a class I need to get to, right? Yes, I do.” she starts backing away from Luz and Willow, leaving the classroom quickly.

Luz, god bless her, doesn’t seem to think anything is amiss, and she just waves goodbye. “See you!”

Amity escapes with her life. 

_ (She’s an idiot; she’s  _ such _ an idiot. How had she not known-) _

She manages to make it through her remaining classes  _ (although she had very strongly considered skipping for the first time in her life)  _ and goes home without running into Luz or Willow or anyone who would make this more excruciating. Of course, the most major problem is that she’s apparently got a crush on the idiotic, annoying human, but for some reason, Amity is most fixated on how many people seemingly had the same misconceptions as Willow had.

So  _ that  _ was the reason Boscha had been acting nicer to Luz? And why her siblings had apologized for ‘stealing Luz away from her?’

And-

_ Oh god- _

_ does that mean Ms. Clawthorne  _ also _ thinks- _

_... _

Amity wants to  _ die. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I forgot all about this story bc WHAT but whatever, its late, but its here now!
> 
> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! <333


End file.
